At present, a drum washing machine which is on sale in the market is only provided with one washing drum. With the improvement of people's life quality, people's health awareness is also gradually increased, and particularly in the aspect of family laundry, more and more people wash clothes separately. For example, underwear and outerwear are separately washed; infant clothes and adult clothes are separately washed; clothes with different colours are separately washed; or a small number of clothes are washed in time. If the aforementioned washing mode is realized by adopting a conventional washing machine, not only can a great deal of energy and water be wasted, but also it is difficult to meet the sanitary requirements of users. If two or more washing machines are purchased to meet needs, not only is the cost increased, but also the trouble that a large space is occupied can be brought.
Therefore, a double-drum washing machine is adopted, so that the requirements can be met, the cost can be sufficiently controlled and the problem that energy, water and space are wasted can be solved. Reasonable double-drums are designed to be arranged up and down, so that saving of the space is facilitated, but subsequently, the control problem of the use power of the complete machine is brought, and particularly, the use stability and the service life of the machine are seriously affected by an overload condition caused when heating, drying and high-speed dewatering are performed at the same time.
The patent application No CN201120326451.6 discloses a washing machine comprising at least two washing drums. The washing drums are connected by a communicating pipe, and a control valve and a water pump are arranged on the communicating pipe. The mutual utilization of washing water in the drums on two sides is realized through the control valve and the water pump. But a control method for mutual utilization is undisclosed. In practice, the water in the two drums can be mutually utilized sometimes and cannot be mutually utilized sometimes, and if reuse can only be selected artificially, someone in a family have to observe and operate the washing machine constantly, so that the restriction of operation inconvenience exists, and the defect of judgement inaccuracy exists.
In the patent application No CN200880124154.4, a method relates to a control logic for heating in the use of the double-drum washing machine: the two drums perform heating alternately or in order, and the priorities of the two drums are determined by judging the remaining washing time when commands are received at the same time. According to the control method disclosed by the patent, a single ordered heating control method or a single alternate control method is disclosed, and a manner that the single ordered heating control method and the single alternate control method are combined in an actual use process can exist, but is undisclosed in the patent document. And in addition, it seems to be complex in the control of the double drums in the patent document, and it is not comprehensive enough for power control.
Therefore, how to realize overall control on a double-drum or multi-drum washing machine so as to solve conventional technical problems becomes a technical problem to be urgently solved.